Pokemon: Legends of the Seven Balls
by IceWulf7
Summary: Don't laugh at the name, you perverted freak. Pikachu, Mew, Meowth, Togepi, and the others go on a quest in a mix between the Pokemon and Super Mario RPG: Legends of the Seven Stars games. Incomplete.
1. Season One Chapters 1 thru 6

Pokemon RPG: Legend of the Seven Balls

Chapter 1:

Final Battle-Ash VS. Team Rocket

Ash, Misty, and Brock were chasing after Team Rocket,

who have stolen all of Ash's, Misty's, and Brock's Pokemon except

For Pikachu and Togepi. As the five approach Team Rocket, they don't notice

The sky is growing dark as they commence chase. Our heroes finally catch up to

Team Rocket.

Ash: Give us back our Pokemon!

Jessie: Never!

Meowth: And after we beat you we'll be taking your Pikachu too!

James: Right! Go Weezing!

Jessie: Go Arbok! Poison Sting!

Ash: Go Pikachu! Quick attack!

Pikachu Rams Arbok, but gets stung by the Posion Stings.

Ash: Pikachu! Are you ok?

Pikachu: Pika. Pika.

Ash: All right then! Thundershock!

Pikachu: Piiiikaaaa...CHUUUU!

Pikachu launches him famous Electric Attack and fries

Weezing and Arbok.

James, Jessie, and Meowth: um...Gotta run!(Runs like heck

and drops the pokeballs)

Misty: Oh no, Team Rocket got away this time!

Brock:(picking up his Pokeballs) At least they dropped our Pokemon.

Ash: Let's go fallow them!

Togepi: Togi togi!

Pikachu: Pika pi chu!

Unkwown to the evil at hand, Our heroes fallow their enemies.

Meanwhile...

Mew: MEW! MEW!

Mewtwo: What is the matter, Mew?

Mew: MEW! MEW,MEW,MEW!

Mewtwo: Yes, I do sense something going on.

Mew: MEEEEWW!!

Mewtwo: No! Not the 7 Pokeballs! I created those to

capture and contain the Seven Evil Clones! The intruder MUST be stopped! (Mewtwo runs outside)

outside...

Mewtwo: YOU! Return those Pokeballs back to their stand immediately!

Thief: Up yours, Mew-boy!

Mewtwo then lost a fuse. He charged up a Phychic attack and shot it at the Thief. But to his horror,

the attack had NO EFFECT!

Mewtwo: Wha...What are you...

Thief: I am the Ditto of the Dark Trainer Smithex. He has ordered I, Shaft the Ditto, to

steal the ultimate team of Pokemon for his use. And now that you hit me, I'll channel your energy into

this Chaos Ball(holds up something similar to a Heavy Ball with red Markings) and CAPTURE YOU!

(throws the ball and captures Mewtwo)

Mew:(watching and crying)Mew...Mew...(teleports away)

Back to the chase...

The 5 find Team Rocket standing awed at the tower.

Brock: WOW! This Tower isn't shown on the map!

Misty: And it wasn't here when we passed it on this Route!

Jessie: A little creepy, actually.

Just then, Mew teleports in.

Ash: it's a Mew!

James: Mew? Sounds rare.

Meowth: Let's Catch It!!(throws a Ultra Ball)

Mew: (Catches the ball in midair and breaks it) Mew!

Meowth: it's saying something about Mewtwo being in trouble!

James: What's Mewtwo? It's Brother?

Mew then handed them a potion that lets off a memory restoring

aroma.

Jessie: Right! Mewtwo!

That moment, Shaft appeared in a cloaked, robot form.

Shaft: HALT! You must never save Mewtwo! This tower belongs to

Chaos Trainer Smithex, Who will rule your pethetic world! Now that you

know our plan, I will crush you all!

Shaft let off a huge explosion and tosses Chaos Balls at all the Trainers and

Their Pokeballs. luckily, Mew, Pikachu, Meowth, and Togepi survived and got

Shot off in seperate directions.

(Play Ominous Music)

POKEMON RPG: LEGEND OF THE SEVEN BALLS

End Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The First Pokeball!

(now translating Pokemon to English)

Pikachu awakens from his Incapacitated state to find himself in the route to Pewter town.

Pikachu: Ugghh... Where am I? Where's Ash? Misty? Brock? And that Mew?! AM I DEAD?

Mew: YYEEOOOWWCCH! HAAAAALLP!

Pikachu: Mew? I'm coming, Mew!

So Pikachu ran ahead, fallowing Mew's High-Pitched screams for help. At last, Pikachu runs into Mew, and also two Marowaks.

Mew: Glad you arrived, Pikachu. These guys have a mean streak, and keep hitting me with bones!

Pikachu: (approaching the Marowaks)Leave her alone!

Marowak 1:Your making my Bone angry!

Marowak 2:You better not come closer!

Pikachu: (instigating by coming up right next to them) Try me.

Marowaks: GRR!! BONE CLUB!

The marowaks hit Pikachu in the head with their bones

Pikachu: OWCH! Thunder...(nothing happens) huh?

Mew: Watch out! Shaft's explosion made me lose energy, so that's probably what happened to you, too!

Pikachu: Great. Quick Attack!

Pikachu immediately slammed both Marowaks.

Marowaks: OWCH! Were's outta here!(runs away)

Mew: COWARDS!! Thanks for saving me, Pikachu.

Pikachu: No Prob-ARRGG!

Mew: What's wrong?

Pikachu: I got stung by Arbok yesterday and got poisoned.

Mew: Hold on, I think I've got an Antidote. (passes the Antidote to Pikachu via her tail) Here you are!

Pikachu: (drinks the antidote and turns purple to his normal colors) Thanks, Mew. Now, What's the problem with Mewtwo?

And so Mew explained the problem to Pikachu the best she could.

Pikachu: So THAT'S why Ash got abducted! The Balls contain 7 Powerful Pokemon Clones!

Mew: So now, let's go to Pewter town!

Both: RIGHT!

Meanwhile, at the tower...

Ash, Misty and Brock wake up in a Dungeon in slave clothes.

Ash: (wakes up) HUH? MISTY! BROCK!

Brock: What? Where are we?

Misty: And what are we wearing?!

A Dark Figure Walks by the Cell the 3 are in.

???: Hello.

Ash: YOU! Tell us where we are and who you are.

???: (weird, echoey voice) My pleasure. My name is Smithex, Choas Trainer. Welcome to my tower.

Jessie: (in the next cell) YOU LITTLE! LET US OUT RIGHT NOW! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO WE ARE?!?!

Smithex: Yes. You are pathetic memebers of the Crime Group, Team Rocket. (points to Ash) And you are Ash Ketchem, Winner of the Orange League and The Johto League.

Brock: How..did..you-

Smithex: Simple, Brock. I can read your minds. I can see your Past, Present, and Future within a few seconds. I have also captured Giavonni, Professer Oak and Elm, Ms. Ketchem, Flint, Misty's Sisters, and All of you.

James: But where are our pokemom?

Ash: And why did you capture us?

Smithex: Unfortunately, all your Pokemon not in Pokeballs were disintergrated , and your balled ones are in my laboratory, being studied and Experimented on. And I brought you here for you to witness my evil domination of Planet Earth. For you see, 7 of Mewtow's clones were corrupted in encoding, and were evil. He had to lock them away to avoid Chaos. BUT I GOT THEM ALL! And with them, I'll rule the world!

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!(melts into the floor)MUHUWHWHWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Back to the Pokemon...

Pikachu: (noticing a Thick Club on the ground) Hey, I'll probably need this.

Pikachu got the Thick Club!

Mew: Hop on!

Pikachu: (jumps onto mew's back) Hi-ho, Mew, of to Pewter! AWAY!(Mew zooms off)

And so, a storm starts to erupt over Pewter town. Mew and Pikachu enter The Pewter Gym to find it a wreck.

Pikachu: Where's Flint? And what's up with these Rock-Types?

Mew: SSHHHH! Stay quiet.

Onix: This ROCKS!

Graveler: (Mud-Slaps Onix) Bad pun, dude.

Geodude: Now that Flint's gone, we have no rules, no humans, all fun!

Diglett 1: WHEE!!

Diglett 2: Let's Party!

ALL: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

Pikachu: Stop!

Mew: Quit this Madness now!

Onix: Make us!

Graveler: Look at those shrimps! They probably can't even roll!

Geodude: Maybe we can roll INTO THEM!

The 2 Geodude brothers roll into our heroes, who barely escape.

???: ENOUGH!

Pikachu: Who's that?

Scyther: (steps out) I'm the new owner of this place. And if you have a problem with my "friends" enjoying themselves, I'll have to cut your heads off.

Diglett 1: Your in trouble now!

Diglett 2: Deep trouble!

Mew: Pikachu, let's get this guy!

Pikachu: You got it!

Scyther: Swords Dance!

Scyther hits our heroes with swords.

Pikachu: OW! Bone Club!

Pikachu whacked Scyther with his Bone- Shaped Thick Club.

Scyther: Wing Attack!

Scyther hit Pikachu with it's wings.

Mew: How's this POUNDing?

Mew punched, slapped, and kicked Scyther.

Pikachu: YAA!! THUNDERSHOCK!!!

Mew: PSYBEAM!

The combined blasts hit Scyther and knock him back to the wall.

Scyther: (weakly) C..C..Cut..

Scyther tried to cut the Two, but fell over instead. Out of his Mouth came a Green-and-Silver Pokeball.

Mew: That's one of the Pokeballs Mewtwo had!

Pikachu: Ewww..It's got spit all over it!!!.. Let's catch Scyther with it!

And so Pikachu threw the very gross Pokeball at the supplier, Catching him. Pikachu then raised the ball

(after cleaning it off) over his head.

Mew: Anyone else wanna go?

Rock pokemon: (Looking like they wet themselves) RUUUUNNN!!!!(Runs like Heck)

Diglett 1: Those pokemon survived the blast!

Diglett 2: They are very strong!

Diglett 1: Strong, yes! Let's tell the boss! (burrows away)

Diglett 2: DON'T KILL ME!(burrows away also)

And so..

Mew: (sitting on a fence) And then there were 6.

Pikachu: Now where do we go to find the next Pokemon?

Mew: A Politoed Mentored me when I was young. he was wise, so he might know.

Pikachu: So let's go!

end chapter 2.

Chapter 3: The Rat Gang

The team finds a Frog-mouthed pipe with a sign saying "Kero Sewers" next to it.

Pikachu: Uh, what's "Kero"?

Mew: Japanese for "Frog".

Pikachu: Well, The sooner we find the 7 Pokeballs, the sooner we get Ash back, so let's GO! (belly-slides down the pipe)

Mew: (does a Home-run slide down) WAIT FOR ME!!!

the 2 arrive in the sewer. there are LOTS of pipe in there.

Mew: One of these leads to my secret shortcut pipe.

Pikachu: Really? Which one!?

Mew:................

Pikachu: Don't tell me, you..

Mew: .......Forget.

Pikachu: Dang. Well, Looks like we'll have to do random.

Mew: Wait, It's coming back, it's one of...(points to a row of 4 pipes)..ONE OF THOSE!

Pikachu and Mew walk over to the pipes and decide which one to go into.

Mew: Ok, let's do Lucky Number 1!

so they go down the pipe. hlf way through, a Gyrados Pops it's head in and tries to bite at the two.

Mew: ACKK! THIS ONE'S THE GYRADOS NEST!

Pikachu: RUUUUNN!!

Pikachu and Mew scamper back up the pipe quickly to avoid being eaten, or worse.

Pikachu: Well, thanks. If we just slid down there, we would have be EATEN ALIVE!

Mew: Sorry. let's try 2!

the 2 Poke-heroes then carefully walk down the pipe, and find a Disco Room!

Machop with an Afro: Play that funky music white Trainer!

Delcatty: Hello! Come on down!

Pikachu: Heck Yeah!

Mew: (tugging pikachu's tail up the pipe) Noooo....we have a job to do, Remember?

Pikachu: Oh, Yeah.. Can I at least put up a sign so I know this is a disco area?

Machop: Don't worry, dog, you can find the way down here at Pallet Town! Just go down the Funkadelic tube at the roller rink/dance club!

Pikachu: (writes it down to his paw) Thanks!

Delcatty: Any time!

Mew: (popping her head out the tube) Ok, using the power of Trial and Error, It's be safe to say #4's the way to the Pipe!

Mew and Pikachu go down the pipe and find the pipe!...under water....

Mew: Um, where did this water come from?

Pikachu: I donno, FROM WATER SOURCES? It's a sewer, stupid!

Mew: I mean, there wasn't any water before. Plus, in case of floods, there's a Draining Switch!

Pikachu: Where?

Mew: Observe. (stop floating, puts her foot down on a discolored panel, and stomps on the panel, breaking it and revealing a floor with a big switch on it) Ta-da!

Pikachu: WOW! This is Easier than I thought!

Mew: thinking Perhaps, Too easy.

as the two jump down the hole, next to the switch, two Rattatas and one Raticate walk over to their landing point.

Rattata 1: Sorry, but we can't let you stomp the switch.

Mew: Perfect, more cronies from Smithex!

Rattata 2: Who? We are avoiding you from angering our God, Swalot.

Pikachu: Swalot?

Mew: Isn't that from Hoenn?

Raticate: Thou of small stomachs, allow me to explain. Swalot, Pokemon of Eating, Mirgrated from the New Land-

Pikachu: Hoenn.

Raticate: (ignoring Pikachu) to the Kero Sewers to find new food. on New Years day and it's Migration Day, we offer it Live sacrifice to swallow, so that may always live with us.

Mew: YOUR INSANE!

Rattata 1: Today is it's Migration Day, so we will Kill and Migrate you to it's Stomach, right Tata?

Tata(Rattata 2): Right, Rata!

Pikachu: Well, I'm not getting fed to ANYTHING, so take this! THUNDERSHOCK!

Pikachu channeled his favorite attack into Rata and Tata.

Mew: Though I'm Sugary-Sweet, I'm not on the menu! And this move will insure it! SWIFT!

Mew threw stars at the now surged with Lightning Tata and Rata. Rata and Tata ran back crying to Raticate.

Rata: They are too tough!!

Tata: We must leave before we die!

Raticate: (lifting up Rata and Tata) THOU SHALL WAIT! THE MIGHTY SWALOT WILL DEVOUR YOU!!jumps into a pipe and dissappears)

Pikachu: Let's drain the water! (jumps on the switch)

Mew: Transform! (turns into a Pineco) Yaaaay! (slams down the switch) beep draining sounds

(turns back into a Mew) Now let's go up the latter and get the heck outta here!

Pikachu: (climbs up the latter) See ya later!

end chapter 3.

Chapter 4:

Chew and Swalot (OR Poli Master Frogfucious)

Our heroes, after punching out a few mad Magicarp, they arrive at the pipe.

Mew: Well, here it is. Poli Pond is just a little more ways away.

Pikachu: Ok, you go first.

Mew: No way. YOU go first.

Pikachu: You go first!

Mew: Fine! (jumps down the frog-mouthed pipe) (calls up) Um, Pikachu... something is down here with me sleeping.

Pikachu: (jumps down into the pinkish room filled with small fly paintings) Huh?

The two have encountered a Blobuos, purple Pokemon in the center of the room. That pokemon is....Swalot!

Mew: (opening Swalot's mouth) Check it out! (pulls on it's tounge) Is this thing a tounge or a wet, red sleeping bag?

Pikachu: (observes the blue-flamed, large poles) And these! These seem to be ceremonial candleholder-thingies!

at that, the two heard chanting and weird, ritualic music.

Pikachu: Oh-no! It's the nutheads! And it sounded like they brought a bunch more Rattata!

Mew: Ack! Help! I don't wanna be eaten alive!

Pikachu: Uh, too late...

Pikachu was right about "Too Late"! a band of the 3 Rat Pokemon they encounted, 4 more Raticate, and 8 more Rattata, the extra wearing a strange headdress, appeared before them!

Raticate: Welcome, Almighty Swalot! Rise again from slumber and feast!

a few Rattata were pouring what appears to be Star Dust onto Swalot.

Rats: ARISE!!

then, Swalot let off a mighty yawn, showing his large tounge and his big jaws, and turned to face the Raticate.

Swalot: Mighty Mage Rattan, Begin the ceremony!

then, the 8 Rattata and 4 Raticate walked in front of Swalot, Acting brainwashed.

Mew:thinkingOh-no! they've been Hypnotised! We must stop the Ritual!

Pikachu: thinking Play that funky music till ya die...

Swalot opened up it's big mouth, wrapped it's tounge around the Raticate, and Swallowed them up.

Mew: OK, THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!

Mew drew out her claws, and used Dream Eater to dehypnotise the Rattata, who ran instantly, and took a huge gash at Swalot's stomach. the, all in rage, used Crunch on Rattan, Rata, and Tata.

Pikachu: Go Mew go!

Mew: (ticked off) Ok, I can handle the Threat, the thought, and the Tounge, but when you really feed defenseless Pokemon to another in "Tribute", THAT'S WHEN I GET MAD!

Swalot: So, I guess They are not spectators in all this...

Rata, Tata, and Rattan bow down.

Swalot: No need for an honorable Suicide, These Pests will have to do. I have a snack attack,(turns around to the two) AND YOU'RE IT!

Pikachu: Bone Club!

Pikachu slapped Swalot in the face with his Thick Club.

Mew: Psybeam!

Mew blasts Swalot with a Psychic Ray.

Swalot: Room service was kind to me? Now where did I put my bib? Never mind, Lick!

Swalot licked Mew so hard that some fur came off.

Mew: Ow! Cowlick! (time freezes) A thank you.

Swalot: Now for some Magic! Legs made of wood, Head full of straw, Make me a scarecrow, rah rah RAH! Scrow Funk!

Mew: Oh No you DON'T! Safeguard!

Swalot sprayed some liquid at Pikachu. Luckily, Mew used Safeguard to block the Spell.

Pikachu: What was that?

Mew: a VooDoo spell that turns people to Scarecrows. Dodge it or you're as good as lunch!

Swalot: Speaking of lunch...(stretches his tounge out at Pikachu)

Mew dodges for Pikachu again, but was eaten in the Process.

(sad music)

Swalot: (licks lips) Mmmm... New Species is Close enough to Electric Mouse Flavor.

Pikachu: ......She's gone. Just like that...It's over..

Rattan: Good Move, Sire!

Rata: She'll be gone for good now!

Tata: Now do the Electric Vermin!

(end sad music)

Pikachu:......(sparks start to fly from his cheeks)..Grrrr...I can let you eat those Raticates...(Lightning balls are flying from Pikachu's Cheeks at a mad rate)..But..I..WILL NOT TOLERATE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! ZAP CANNON!!!!

Pikachu, Wanting to avenge Mew, let off a Giant Lightning Ball Straight for Swalot. the Pokemon could not handle the blast, and Shreaked at the top of it's lungs. Pikachu added more voltage, and then the entire area Flashed with light. when the light vanished, 3 stunned Rat Pokemon, a huge pile of smoking Dark Purple Swalot, and a collapsed Pikachu were left.

Pikachu: And that, folks, is why you should never Tick off a Pikachu...

Rattan: He...Our lord....

Rata: Swalot...was...

Tata:....unbelievable...

Rata and Tata ran to Pikachu and Bowed down to him.

Rata: You shall be known as the great Demigod Pikachu, Destroyer of Swalot!

Pikachu:I don't give a....Mew is gone, and that's all that matters.

Mew: What's that about my death?

From Swalot's mouth, Came a scorched, But still alive, Mew.

Pikachu: You're...But how?

Mew: You think a tiny little 1,000,000 Volt Blast can Polish Off the 151st Pokemon?

Pikachu: Uh, Yeah!

Rattan: YOU, You, Malicious Fools! Thought you have defeated the Ruler, You will not live longer! The flood sill awaits! RATA! TATA! COME HERE!

Rata: Sorry, Mighty Pikachu and Mistress Mew

Mew: Thanks!

Pikachu: You are So Vain, Mew.

Rata: Rattan is our Father.

Pikachu: NOOOOOOOO!!!

Tata: Besides, we can't swim. Bye!

the Rats leave via a pipe, and gushing noises can be heard.

Mew: Transform! (turns into a Lugia) Hop in my mouth, I'll take us to the pond!

Pikachu: That is the last thing I'd wanna do right now!

Mew Scooped Pikachu into her mouth anyways. then she waited for the flood to shoot her out of the Sewers, Into the Falls, and over to Poli Pond.

Pikachu: Mmm MM M MMmm mmM?

Mew: (opens her mouth) Wha?

Pikachu: I said, what is this thing in your mouth?

Mew: the thing in the back of my throat, of the thing on my tounge? The object on my tounge is a Scroll I found in Swalot's Stomach. I don't know what it's for, thought.

The two land on the pond. Mew spat out Pikachu and the scroll, and Turned back to normal.

Politoed: Welcome, Grasshopper.

Mew: (Gets on one knee) Salutations, Frogfuciuos. Been a while, huh?

Frogfucious: I see you have brought a friend.

Pikachu: Let's cut to the chase, old Toad. we want to know(gets smacked by a staff Frogfucious is holding) OWCH!

Mew: My appologizes, Sensei. Pikachu was asking about The location of the 2nd-

Frogfucious: Ah, yes, I know of the Seven Pokeballs of the Genetic Pokemon Mewtwo. But I have urgent news myself.

(silence)

Mew:....About what, Sensei.

Frogfucious: I am...Dying.

Pikachu and Mew: HOLY!

Frogfucious: Unfortunately, no organism is Immortal, and my time is coming. It seems like yesterday I was teaching Mew Tai-Bo and Karate, and how to use a Katana.

Pikachu: A Katana?

Mew: Japanese sword.

Frogfucious: Now, do not be sad. Someday, we will Meet again. And I will keep fighting off The Grim Reaper as long as possible. But I am sad I cannot share My wisdom in time.

Pikachu: (starts to cry) Don't talk like that, sir!

Mew: Come on! You can live to be-(gets hit in the ribs with the same stick)

Frogfucious: Ceise your tears! You must help Pikachu, Meowth, and Togepi, along with Those humans, Mewith!

Mew: You.....You got it, Sensei!

Frogfucious: I will now give you a Momento of olden times, Mew. (gives her his staff)

Mew: Th, Th, Thank you.

Mew got Kero Staff!

Frogfucious: Now, the second Ball is at Rose Town, a Pokemon-only Town next to Labyrinth Forest. They need your help.

Mew and Pikachu: Yes! by the way, we found this scroll.

Frogfucious: (reads) It's, It's! The scroll for Masamura!

Mew: Wow!

Frogfucious: Now! Prepare to learn Masamura! (puts Hand on Mew's head, Colors invert of a second)

Mew has learned the Spell "Muramasa"!

Mew: Thank you! now, we must leave.

Pikachu: Goodbye!

as the two hop stones, Smithex watches in worry and anger. What can he have in store for our heroes?

End chapter 4.

Chapter 5: The mystery of Geno

Pikachu and Mew walk through the pond, battled masked Misdreavuses, and hopped along through the area of Rose Way. But when the two went near the town, they spotted a familiar member of a certain evil team.

Pikachu: Meowth?! What's he doing here!? I thought he got blown to bits!

Mew: Oh Meowthy! I'm over here-

Pikachu: SSSHHH! You'll blow our cover!

Meowth: (slashing in front of a line of 5 of 3 different Pokemon) Ok, men, we've come to reform Team Rocket and get Jessie and James, and our Team back! Front and center, Fighting Fists,

Hitmonchans: Hy-YA! (does DynamicPunch)

Meowth: Robed Magicians,

Misdreavuses: .....(uses Shadow Ball)

Meowth: And last, but not least, Smashing Shroomish!

Shroomishes: Grrrr...(use Stun Spore)

Meowth: Now let's go blow up a tower! (the party of Pokemon walk out)

Pikachu:.....Huh? How's that for ya, Mew?

Mew: Well, you learn a new thing from a lovely Pokemon like him Everyday!

Pikachu: I don't know what you see in that guy. Anyway, Let's get to Rose Town!

Mew: Right!

both of them walk down a little road and into Rose Town, which has a storm over it. the two are shocked when they arrive, as everyone outside is STONE!

Pikachu: What?! What happened here!?

Petrified Zubat: P..P...Get.....Out.....The....Doomsday....(mouth hardens over with rock)

Mew: (using Psychic force to as much of her ability)...What?! It's not working!

Pikachu then saw how the townsfolk got turned to stone. Arrows flew from the sky and stabbed into them, causing them to slowly become stone.

Pikachu: Mew! use Barrier so we don't become fossilized!

Mew: Barrier! (a invisble wall shines above Mew's up-stretched hands) Let's go buy some items!!

the two run into the store as fast as possible, being careful to stay under the Barrier.

Shopkeeping Spinarak: What can we get you?

Pikachu: (panting) Some Potions, a couple Full Heals, a few Revives..

Mew: And 1 Tent-in-a-box.

Spinarack: $120.

Mew and Pikachu both paid $60 for the items.

Spinarack: I'm really worried about this, um, "event".

Pikachu: Join the club.

Spinarack: Well, I can't say "have a good day", so how's "don't get Petrified"?

Mew: Good enough.

the two exit the store, with Pikachu using Electricity as a shield.

Pikachu: Let's go to the Inn at the front of town!

Mew: Beats getting Stoned in a tent! (time freezes again) A thank you.

Pikachu and Mew entered the Inn to see a little Pichu playing with Pikachu, Meowth, and a Mew doll.

Mew(Pichu):AHHH!! HEEEEEEEEELP!

Meowth(P): I've got you now, Mew! You're gonna be my Partner in crime!

Pikachu(P): Hold It! THUNDERSHOCK!!

Meowth(P): (gets knocked back) Grrr...GULLOTINE!

The Pikachu Doll then falls down, Dead. the Pichu looks up and sees the real Pikachu and Mew.

Pichu: P,P,M,M,....MOM! Look who we have as Guests!

Raichu: Well, It's the real Pikachu and Mew! This is...Unspeakbly Great!

Pichu: Hey, Pikachu, Can you please play with me?

Mew: Go on, Pikachu, You can't refuse a fan...

Raichu: Now honey, Pikachu and Mew probably need rest.

Pikachu:...No trouble at all.

Pichu: Awesome!...um, "Pikachu" just Kicked the Bucket, so you can be "Meowth".

Meowth(Pikachu): AHAHAHA! No one can stop me now!

Pichu: Time to call in...(Pulls out a Eevee Doll with a Blue cap and Cape) Geno the Eevee! Meowth has more speed, so he goes first.

"Meowth" used Slash on "Geno"!

Pichu: ACK! 15 damage! Are you OK, Geno?

Geno(pic): I'm just fine! Slam!

"Geno" rolled into a ball and rolled into "Meowth".

Meowth(pik): Ooowch! You twerp! Now you will DIE! Metal Claw!

"Meowth"'s Claws became Metal and slashed "Geno" with them.

Geno(pic): Owch!! If this guy gets me one more time, I'm history! Ok,(Pichu pulls off one hand and puts a small, plastic dart into the slot)Time for the Powerful, Patent Pending, and Freakishly Cool, METEOR STAR CRUSH!(Pichu jumps in the air and fires the dark with A star at the end. But instead of wiping out "Meowth", It hits Pikachu square in the chest, and knocks him down like a ton of bricks)

(1st person, Pikachu)

Mew: Pikachu!!

Pichu: Oh My God!

Raichu: Pikachu...are...u...o(Passes out completely)

Later that night...

a small spark of light enters the room and sees the toys all stacked up on a shelf. The Spark flys over to the Pikachu doll, then the Meowth, then the Togepi, and then spies Geno. It lifts up the doll, and spins around it until light completely shines around it. When the light dessipates, Geno is the full size of an Eevee, and tries to walk, but falls on it's face. then, It tries to walk on 2 feet, and succeeds. The Spark, now in the form of Geno the Eevee, exits the Inn and heads for the Labyrinth Forest.

the next day, Pikachu wakes up, OK, and turns over to Mew.

Pikachu: Are arrows still falling?

Mew: Unfortunately, Yes. Hey, I saw some Eevee walk out of here last night, when I was getting some milk. He was wearing a blue Cap and a navy-colored Cape. Look familiar?

Pikachu:...Geno! But, he was just a....

Mew: Ever hear of Demons possessing dolls?

Pikachu: Please don't tell me you're gonna put on black clothes and say Harry Potter is religously Wicthcraft.

Mew: I'm just saying, If Shaft can Gain powers, then maybe the 2nd Pokemon might have been put into Geno!

with that, the two race down to see Pichu talking to his Mother.

Pichu: You will NOT believe this! I saw Geno walk on out of the house and into the woods!

Raichu: Yes, but isn't Geno the one who knocked over my vase last week?

Pichu: Well, that was...Well, now I'm Serious!

Raichu: What are you trying to get out of now, Pichu.

Pichu: Mom....

Pikachu: Pichu, everything alright?

Pichu: No! It's not alright!

Mew: We better leave, Superman.

the two then exited the Inn, and find footsteps on the gorund fallowing to the Labyrinth Forest.

Mew: Hey, these are Geno's!

Pikachu: How can you tell?

Mew: Because they are Eevee pawprints, and contain small writng on them.

Pikachu: Ah. So, let's go!

the two, falling the footprints of Geno, walk into the forest and find 2 Tree stumps leading to the underground area.

Pikachu: Ugh, not this again!

Mew: Well, I'm going down 1!

Pikachu: Then, I guess I get 2.

the two hop down thier Trees and find each other in the same place.

Mew: Ok, problem 1 solved.

Pikachu: (grabs some mushrooms) Free Bigshrooms!

Mew: Careful, some can become Monsters here. (runs off to the trampoline)

Pikachu:....ACK! (spills the Bigshrooms, takes a Small Mushroom, ad exits via the Trampoline.

after exiting the underground cavern, Pikachu and Mew find themselves in a part of the woods with a huge Snorlax stone in front of the way out of the to the next area.

Pikachu: One of these Trees must contain a key!

Mew: Let's try the farthest one, It's always it!

Pikachu: Fine, I'll go for the middle one.

Pikachu slid down the pipe and found a sleeping Dratini with a DND sign next to it. When Pikachu nugded it, it shook around in anger. The force was so powerful, it knocked over the Snorlax Stone and enabled easy passage.

Pikachu: (popping head from the tree)Mew?(sees Mew with multiple stinds on her body) What happened?!

Mew: Bedrill(ow) Nest(ow)

fiannly the two found Geno up at 3 forks in the road. Geno went in the fallowing order, with our two heroes chasing him:

North

East

South

West

North

at last, the two got confused and went Froward to find a Sudowoodo with Arrow Monsters lined up in two rows

Sudowoodo: 1000 Arrows! And 1000 more I shall shoot! 1000 statues I make, NYA!

Mew: (hiding behind a tree with Pikachu) Woah! So that's the guy who was raining the arrows! Pikachu, what do we do?

Pikachu: (goes out puching) I say we kick some-

Mew: (grabs Pikachu by the ear) Who do you think we are, Jackie Chan? We can't go with our fist flying!

Pikachu: (hears a noise) Someone's coming! Hide!

an Arrow, rolling a Brown-and-silver Pokeball, appears.

Arrow: Sudowoodo, I have found the Pokeball that which you came from!

Sudowoodo: Excellent! Now those imbecile Mew and Pikachu can't get us! NYA HY HY!

???: STOP!

Geno walks into the area.

Geno: You must cease firing arrows at innocent citizens of Rose Town!

Sudowoodo: A stranger! And strange-looking at that! Nya Nya! Prepare to meet your maker! MYA!

Geno: That Pokeball belongs to Mewtwo for you to be held in! You can't have it.

Sudowoodo: Nya Nya! You anger me! (fires off multiple arrows)

Pikachu: Come on!

Mew: No!

Pikachu: He isn't Evil!

Mew: No way!

Pikachu: Geno wants to hear it.

Mew: (lightly hisses)

Pikachu: I want to here it.

Mew: Fine, maybe just once: I was wrong and you were right.

Pikachu: Yaaaaay! (runs off to help Geno)

Mew: Grr...Pikachu...(teleports)

Geno: That's ENOUGH ARROWS! (rushes up and IcePunches Sudowoodo)

Sudowoodo: ARGH! NOW I KILL YOU! (stomps up an arrows) GOODBYE, NYA! (fires arrow blocked by Mew)

Mew: You all right?

Geno: Just fine.

Pikachu: I'm he-

Mew: (slaps Pikachu) Pikachu! You DITCHED me back there!

Sudowoodo: Grr...Never ignore me!

Pikachu: Try this on for size! Thundershock!

Pikachu's attack had no effect on Sudowoodo!

Mew: Duh. Masamura!

in Mew's paw, a bluish sword appears. when Mew slashed with it, it cut Sudowoodo multiple times.

Sudowoodo: OWCH!

Geno: Rocket punch!

Geno's Paw fired off in a fist at Sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo: 3 Vs. 1! Nyaght fair! When I shoot one Panel, that power-LOCKED!

3 panels, each with an item, a Phychic eye, and a Sword, appear. Sudowoodo shot arrows at the team and the sword panel.

Mew: Kero-erg! Huh? Eat hicko-erg! I can't attack!

Pikachu: Looks like we have to use Moves on him!

Sudowoodo: Static E!

an electric "E" zapped onto Pikachu, Geno, and Mew.

Geno: (panting) Now, it's time for my special move, AROURA BEAM!

Geno's paw became a Gun Barrel, and he fired a dreamy Aroura Beam from his gun.

Sudowoodo: (reels from the hit) NO! That's my weakness!

Mew: Psybeam!

Pikachu: Quick attack!

Pikachu, surrounded by an aura of Psybeam, slammed Sudowoodo so hard, he dropped his Pokeball and fell into the water.

Sudowoodo: I can't swim! HELP!

Pikachu then shot a beam from the Pokeball and caught Sudowoodo with it.

Mew: Now, tell us who you really are, Geno.

Geno: I was sent from the Star Road to assist you in defeating Smithex. I chose thisfrom because it looked the strongest.

Pikachu: Good sense of power.

Geno: I am really ïïïï¬, but sence it's hard to pronounce, Call Me Geno, after the doll.

Pichu: (arriving in the woods) See, Mom? I was telling the truth!

Raichu: (noticing Geno) Well, look at that! it must be a bit hot with all that fur and the cape, though.

Pichu: Now we can play together again!

Geno: I wish I could, But I have to go help Pikachu and Mew with the Dark Tower.

Pichu: Mom told me all about it! In that case, Here's one of your accessories to help you out.

Geno got the Finger Shot!

Geno: Thank you for being a good sport, Pichu.

Pichu: Your welcome. Pikachu, Sorry about last night. Geno, Well, he didn't know his own strength!

Pikachu: I'm alright now. Bye!

Mew: See Ya!

Geno: Goodbye!

Pichu: So long!

Raichu: Bye!

and so, Pikachu, Mew, and Geno now exited the forest and headed down the road to the next town ruled by Pokemon: Diglett Hill. what is in store next?

End chapter 5.

Chapter 6: The Miner's Town

as the three walk on to the town of Digglett's Hill, Ash Ketchem wishes to be in other places.

Misty, Still in slave clothes for kicks, Brock, Looking at Misty in delight as she is shackled to the wall, Ash looks out his cell wall, getting Nostagalstic for the old times with Pikachu, as he still thinks of him as dead.

Ash: .....sigh

Misty: What's wrong, Ash?

Ash: Well, it's about Pikachu...

Misty: Don't be sad. After all..I lost little Togepi-

Jessie: (wearing a barrel for clothes) OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU TWERP?!?! Your little electric rat and egg roll are fine! SHEESH!

Ash: HUH?

James: That's right, as we were being taken to the torture room, we overheard Smithex and that wierd robed guy talking about Meowth, Mew, and Pikachu. He says they are a major threat to they're plans.

Ash: All right!...But I have to reach him somehow...I have something to help out Pikachu with.

Jessie: Well, now at least we know the twerp king has a plan! Now, how are we gonna escape?

James:....I've got a plan....

Meanwhile...

Our Three musketeers, Pikachu, Mew, and the mysterious Geno, climb up a small, digglet-shaped hill, hence the name Digglet's Hill, and find a town consisting of Machops, Geodudes, and mostly, Snealsel.

as the 3 approach the summit of the hill, they notice a familiar cat face.

Geno: Meowth. Your enemy, I prosume?

Pikachu: Yeah, how do you know?

Geno: Well, let's just say I've been..admiaring..you.

Mew: Come on! I wanna spy on my love!

Geno:....?

Meowth is standing in front of now a group of 6 Pokemon: 3 Shroomish, and 3 Hitmonlee.

Meowth: DRAT! Who knew that Smithex actually HIRES exorsists?! Ah well, men, those Ghosts were pathetic in pure muscle, and I don't mean literaly! Anyway, back ta buisiness. We will still continue on!

the rest of Meowth's "army" walks off with him off the edge of the hill.

Meowth:....I'm OK!

Mew: Hey, I read some of these people's minds while Meowth was talking.

Pikachu: And?....

Mew: Some folk thought about an event that happened an hour ago.

Geno: YES?

Mew: Something fell into the nearby Evolution Stone Mine. It was..

Pikachu and Geno: Tell us before I have a hernia already!!

Mew: Fine! it was a purple-and-silver sphere! Some ugly guy went down to get it, but hasn't returned.

just then, two worried-looking Snealsel appeared.

Sneasel 1: You know?!

Sneasel 2: Some kids were playing in the mine, when the metoer fell. The kids are only lv. 5 each, and they're names are Dyna and Moe.

Geno: Hm. Pikachu, Mew, let's go to obtain the 3rd ball.

Mew: Don't forget those little Sneasels!

Pikachu: Ok, it's settled! Let's go!

and so the two snealsels lead the 3 to the opening of the Dynamo Mines. Then the two crawled down into the mines. after a little exploring, Pikachu finds a misty tunnel.

Geno: I sense that the third ball is this way. (points into the tunnel)

Mew: I don't like the looks of this...

Pikachu: Wuss! I'm going in! (enters)

Pikachu can hardly be made out, but a image of a Cubone appears, hits Pikachu plum on the head, and takes something. Geno enters, pulls out his arm cannon, and starts to fire a laser. the beam sucks up all the mist, and reveals a knocked-down Pikachu.

Mew: Wha, What happened?

Pikachu: Some ugly guy in cape, He took all the Items and Money...

Mew: That jerk is gonna pay! which way did he go?!?

Geno: (eyes glowing) Ok, fallow me!

Mew and Pikachu fallowed Geno throughout the maze-like tunnels, over to a crazed maniac Alakazam who has a smiley-face on his stomach and keeps chucking bombs. Above him, where the 3 can't see, is the Pokeball.

Alakazam: (scottish accent) Good day. My name is Quinn-HARLEYQUINN!

Pikachu: huh?

Mew: Do I have to explain everything? It's another name for a Jester.

Geno: Yeah, stupid.

Pikachu: I think I heard of "HarleyQuinn". Wasn't he some crazed Jester who caused 15 injuries by use of bombs?

HarleyQuinn: They said I was psycho! Now...(points to the party) YOU! ALL OF YOU WILL MAKE ME FAMOUS! MEWTWO WILL FINALLY LAUGH AT MY SKITS!!!

Mew: Huh?

HarleyQuinn: That's right! Mewtwo is watching your progress as of right now through his new "soul house". AHAHAHAH! SOUL HOUSE! HIS SOUL IS TRAPPED IN THE CHAOS BALL!

elsewhere..

Mewtwo: Man, this guy's jokes suck.

Mew: Take this, you freak! Kero Skull Bash!

Mew smashed HarleyQuinn's head with the Kero Staff's Frog-Shaped top.

HarleyQuinn: HAHAHA! Spritz Bomb!

multiple bombs appear from a portal over Mew's Head, and blow her to kingdom come.

Mew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! (falls over)

Pikachu: Mew!

Mew: Ach, I'm all right...but that Napalm hurt, ya know?

Pikachu: Slam!

Pikachu tries to body-slam HarleyQuinn, but is stopped in midair. HarleyQuinn walks over, pops Pikachu's Mouth open, and gets ready to drop a grenade down his throat, but is stopped by a BB gun bullet barrage from Geno's Finger Shot Glove.

Geno: Beat this! Geno Force!

Pikachu starts to glow Blue. then, he get's out of Harley's Tele- er, in his case, PSYCHOkenetic bind and Thunderpunches HarleyQuinn in the face.

HarleyQuinn: OWCH! Not bad, but let's up the ante, shall we? BlackBomb!

Harley lifts up a ton of little, regular bombs, turns them into bombs the size of his head. then he chucks them

rapidly at the Party.

Geno: (gets blasted back by the bombs) Oh man, if he gets any harder, we're dead!

Mew: OK! Masamura!

Mew's Spirit sword reappears, and she take a huge swipe at Harley.

Pikachu: I'll help too! Thunder!

a big bolt of lightning hits HarleyQuinn.

Geno: Aroura Beam!

The combined force of the 3 attacks overwhelm HarleyQuinn, and bring his to his knees.

HarleyQuinn: OK! ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! TIME FOR ENOUGH NAPLAM TO BLOW YOU ALL TO DUST!!!(stomps the ground) What the hey!...nothing happened! (stomps some more and a HUGE bomb falls on him, lit.)....Oh Nuts.

Geno: If that thing blows, we're done for!

Pikachu: Hit the deck!!!

the bomb then explodes! is this the end?!

Mew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-(gets cut off by the explosion)

as the two are covered in ash after the explosion, they realize that they are alive.

Mew:....Ok, that was anti-climactic.

Pikachu: Now, where in the world is the Pokeball?!

the Purple-and-silver ball hits the charred HarleyQuinn, Capturing him.

Geno: (picks up the ball) well, we won the fight. Now let's hope we don't lose the war.

???: Owie!

???: Hot!

Party: Dyna and Moe!!

the two rush into the next room to see the two lost Sneasel. one is female with a big bow and a lollipop, and the other is a tough-looking male. they are being blown up on geysers. the 3 hop on top of the geysers, which blow all five out a big hole in the caverns.

All: AUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!

elsewhere...

Dyna and Moe's Mom: I hope the kids are allright.

D&M's Dad: Now, now, they will probably drop down on us any second now.

what a coincidence, all 5 landed right on the bed, after blowing through the roof.

Mom: Dyna! All you OK? MOE! How many times did I tell you not to go to the Caverns without supervision?!

Mew: Uh, it's ok. Be thankful that they are even OK. Geez!

Mom: Why, stanger pink cat, you're right. I will not punish you for now, You two.

Dad: Thanks for helping. I found this bundle in the caves.

Geno opens the bag and finds...all the items and money stolen!

Geno: Why, It's our stuff!

Pikachu: Thanks!

Dad: Anything for bringing our children back home!

later, as the two are about to enter an inn, three Duskull appear chasing a beetle.

Geno: (beetle lands on head) Um...

Duskull 1: Can we have the beetle?

Duskull 2: Our master, Booster, loves beetles. But he has to attend to a sweet little baby egg creature from the sky. So we catch them for him.

the little beetle starts to fly away.

Duskull 3: Hey, hick come back!

the duskulls float off anfter the beetle.

Pikachu: That sounds just the discription of...

Mew: Togepi!

Geno: Let's go.

and so, the three have to head off in the direction of sign, saying "Booster Tower.

End chapter 6.


	2. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7: Meowth turns over a new leaf (also the start of Season Two!!)

Pikachu, Geno, and Mew immediately dashed to the nearby Booster Hills directly after the three Duskulls appeared to catch the beetle. At this plateau-like area, there were many strange bushes, and a few Squirtle floating in clouds, which the team dispatched.

Pikachu: Wow, what weird-shaped bushes...

Geno: Don't touch them! Many wild Bulbasaurs like to bury under the ground and mimic bushes!

Mew: ...huh?

Pikachu: What's up, Mew?

Mew: I just heard something higher up the hills.

Pikachu: O...Kay...

By climbing up the mountains, and then going through a mine-entrance-shaped opening, the three found themselves on a high row of platforms. Multiple pits between the footholds held many Parases, just waiting for someone to fall down into the pits. Surely enough, a Duskull was hopping across the platforms, and eventually crashed into the team.

Pikachu: (crashed into) OWCH!

Duskull: Ow, sorry. Hey! You're that Pikachu guy! Ash Ketchum's?

Pikachu: Uh, yeah, why?

Duskull: Well, I want to fight you! If I win, I might be nominated for Duskull #4! ... If I make it!

Pikachu: Wait! What!

Duskull: YAAAAAAAAH! (Rushes at Pikachu)

Pikachu: AH! Thundershock!

Pikachu electrified the Duskull before it could hit him.

Duskull: Awwww... Now I'll have to do the training course all over again... (Vanishes)

Mew: What was THAT all about?

Pikachu: Beats me. But I wonder how you get down from here?

Geno: (trips) WOAH!! (Knocks over Pikachu and Mew)

All: AUUUUUGH!!! (Falls off of the platforms into a big bush)

Pikachu: ...I had to ask...

Mew: Hey! Look!

Up ahead, a sign stating "Booster's Tower: Up ahead!" wasn't very far away.

Mew: Cool.

A bit of walking, and the three eventually made it to the tower. But guess who was already there...

Pikachu: ...!!!

Meowth: (facing the tower) Aw jeez...What a nice tower... it makes me feel of how I screwed up lately... First my Misdreavuses were defeated, then my Shroomishes were squashed, then my Hitmonlee all ran away, and to make things worse... (Turns around) PIKACHU, MEW, AND SOME EEVEE ARE RIGHT BEHIND ME!!

Mew: Oh Meowthyyyy!!

Meowth: (to self) Okay, make this sound cool... (Out loud) Hey, how are you guys doing? (to self) NO, NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT! (Out loud) HEY! What are YOU punks doing here! Why, if Togepi was with me, well, she would be crying like a baby!!

How Ironic... meanwhile, atop the tower...

Togepi: (Crying) (stops crying) (walks to the edge of tower and looks down) Oh! Pikachu! I'm up here!! Help me!!

Back to the ground level...

Pikachu: ...!

Geno: Ack! Was that just Togepi?!

Mew: (Runs to the door, tries to open it) Hey, open up! Guys, I can't open this thing!

Meowth: Hehe... Don't worry about that door... Skull Bash! (Slams into the door, breaking it down)

Geno: Wow.

Meowth: Now, I know what you guys are thinkin', having someone around as strong as me...

Pikachu: I stand corrected. Meowth is more cocky and vain than Mew is.

Mew: Hey!

Meowth: Whatever. Any who, I'm willing to let you shmoes join Team Rocket for a while. Deal?

Pikachu: ...Huddle! (In huddle) Guys, can we really trust Meowth?

Mew: We can trust this hunka-hunka fuzz!

Geno/Pikachu: Don't say that, Mew.

Mew: Deal.

Geno: I don't know, this guy has done some pretty bad things in the past.

Pikachu: Well, Team Rocket is nowhere in sight, so maybe we can... BREAK! (Breaks huddle) Okay, Meowth, it's a deal.

Meowth: Excellent!

And so, Pikachu, Mew and Geno join Team Rocket (or so they pretend to), and Meowth joins the party.

End Chapter 7.

Chapter 8: My name is Booster

As the four walked into the tower, there was a Duskull at the receptionist's desk, and also portraits of all the Boosters before the current one.

Duskull: Welcome to Booster's Tower. Booster would love to hang out with you guys, but he is currently attending to a Baby Egg creature. Please leave.

Pikachu: Huh? Didn't he just notice that we busted down the door?

Duskull: Welcome to Booster's Tower. Booster would love to hang out with you guys, but he is currently attending to a Baby Egg creature. Please leave.

Mew: Why's he repeating what he just told us a few seconds ago?

Meowth: (walks behind Duskull)

Duskull: Welcome to Booster's Tower. Booster would love to hang out with you guys, but he is curr... (Sparking noises)

Meowth: (holding up circuits) He was just a robot.

Pikachu: Uh, right, I knew that!

In the next room, there were many Duskulls hopping down the stairs.

Pikachu: It's like they never stop!

Geno: Weird, they just ignore us.

Mew: What a weird building. I wanna leave.

The next room contained a few pillars with a railway overhead.

Mew: I stand correct. (Train whistle sounds)

Pikachu: Meowth!

Meowth: Ah, shut it, sparky.

However, the sound did not come from Meowth, but rather a miniature train that come overhead. Atop the train was a small man, with a long, rugged beard and a tall hat with horns coming out of it, back turned to the four heroes?

Booster: Hello. I am Booster, owner of this amusement tower. Normally, this tower is open to the public, and I would let you play with me and my Duskulls. However, just recently, an egg baby fell from the sky to me. And so, I had to close this place down to take care of it. However, you can still enjoy my tower... (Turns around) _At your own risk, that is!! _(Train goes away)

Pikachu: Wait!!

Mew: Hey!

But, before Pikachu and Mew could catch him, Booster was gone.

Pikachu: That freak **must** have Togepi! Come on, guys, let's go!

And so, the party quickly ran up a huge, twisting fleet of stairs in the next room, dodging Voltorbs along the way. At the top, Booster was hiding behind some curtains, but ran away before he could be caught. The next room contained many portraits with buttons underneath them.

Meowth: What's the buttons for? (presses one)

When Meowth presses the button, a B flipped over onto the picture. However, when he pressed a different one, a Duskull hit him with Night Shade from behind the picture.

Meowth: (Struck) Ow! What's da deal?!

Geno: Those portraits must be pressed in a certain pattern.

Pikachu: But what... (remembers the portraits in the main lobby) Hey! I bet if we press them in the order shown at the lobby, it will work!

Mew: Easy! (Pushes buttons in order of saying) Golf Hat, Yellow Hat, Eye Patch, Mohawk, Ski Hat, Big Teeth! (Nearby door opens)

Meowth: What? Can it be...? (Runs into the room)

Pikachu: (Fallows)

In the next room, a Weedle is chained to the wall. However, when Pikachu got near it, it started to attack.

Meowth: Pikachu, Weedle's kinda shy, so can you turn around?

Pikachu: Alright... (Turns around)

Meowth: ... You can turn back now. (Pikachu turns back around) Weedle said it was chained to this wall ever since it poked Booster, so now... (Spins Weedle like a whip) It's gonna help us stir up a little trouble!!

Pikachu: !!!

Meowth received the "Weedle"!

Woah! Didn't see that coming! Pikachu and the team are about to catch Booster, so stay tuned!

End chapter 8.


	3. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Knife and Crate

As Pikachu, Geno, Mew, and Meowth rushed up a fleet of stairs, they encountered a room with curtains. Pikachu went behind said curtains, and came out looking like he was in the first Pokemon game.

Pikachu: (makes game's Pikachu noise)

Mew: Whoa! What happened!

Pikachu: (Noises) (re-enters curtains, comes back normal) that was…

Meowth: Really weird?

Mew: I hate this stupid tower! Can we _PLEASE_ just go to find Togepi?

Geno: My thoughts exactly.

The next room had a teeter-totter with a Nosepass lying on one side. Pikachu tried to jump on, but his side would not go down. Mew, Geno, and Meowth accompanied him with a jump, which sent the Nosepass flying. When it came down, our heroes were sent flying! On the above panels, Duskulls were floating down with parachutes; however the four dashed quick enough to avoid getting attacked. The next room had some yen on the floors, and green coins along with the yen.

Mew: Ooh! Those green coins are Frog Coins, and we can use them at Tadpole Pond!

Meowth: Frog coins, dog coins, who give a-(Steps on a panel, which makes a blue fireball singe his fur) Ouch.

Geno: Hmm… (Steps on a panel with a Frog Coin) If you jump on the currency-laid panels, no fireball will appear.

Pikachu: (Hops on all the Frog Coin panels) these coins are pretty cool.

Mew: Hey… (Enters a room, flies out) There were these sneakers in there. They make you run faster if you wear them.

The Party obtained "Zoom Shoes"!

In the next room, Booster's personal railway chugged on in atop a huge cliff.

Pikachu: Hey! It's Booster!

(Switch to Booster's point of view)

Booster: Hey, it's you guys again! Cool! Say, can you help me? My Duskulls tell me the egg baby keeps saying, "PIKACHUHELPMEPIKACHUHELPME". Does this mean I'm treating her right?

Pikachu: Pika! Pika-pi-pi-chu!

Booster: …Say, did you just say, "Pikachu?"

Meowth: No, you think!

Booster: Maybe you are this, "Pikachu", she speaks of! And maybe, you want to take my baby away! (Pulls out Voltorbs with parachutes) Well, take this, you kidnappers!

(Switch to normal point of view)

Pikachu: RUN!

Everyone runs out at the Voltorbs use Selfdustruct.

Booster: Aw, I'm out of Voltorbs. (Tears run down face) Well, so long, folks! (Train exits room)

Pikachu: Okay, we learned this Booster is more dangerous than he looks.

Meowth: When did you figure that one out, twerp, after the threats or the Voltorbs?

Geno: We can't let this man keep Togepi! There's only a few more rooms up ahead, let's go!

Mew: Wait, how did you know?

Geno: I'm a Star Spirit. I know a lot.

Lastly, our heroes finally get to one last room, one with 4 curtains, a toy box, a bird cage, and a door. Behind the door was the balcony.

Togepi: Pikachu! I'm glad you guys came! But, why is Meowth with you?

Pikachu: No time! Let's move! (Tries to open door, but it is locked)

Togepi: Booster locked it with a spell. Only he can unlock the door.

Mew: This is not good.

Meowth: Yo! Someone's coming!

Mew: Guys, hold my paws! TRANSFORM! (Transforms herself, Geno, and Meowth into toys, then hops in the toy box)

Pikachu: Mew!

Geno: Post-haste, Pikachu! Hide behind the curtains.

Pikachu complied as Booster and his two real Duskulls (The first one was a robot) walked in.

Booster: I can't let that Pikachu fellow steal my baby! I know! We'll get married!

Pikachu: (Silently) yuck!

Duskull 2: We should have a wedding party.

Booster: Really? What is "Party" you speak of?

Duskull 3: Uh, it's this thing where you drink punch and eat cake...Duh, I think.

Booster: Drink _punches?_ Eat cake? I don't know seem kind of hard.

Duskull 2: Hey, I don't remember getting Mew, Meowth, and Eevee dolls.

Mew/Meowth/Geno!

Booster: Hey, good idea! We can rehearse with my toys!

Mew/Meowth/Geno: (Silently) Whew!

Booster: Okay, let's do this.

Duskull 2: Dearly beloved…

Booster: Hang on! I just realized! Doesn't someone usually get in the way of my fun?

Duskull 3: Yeah! Get out the Ash Ketchum doll!

Booster: (Searches toy box) Hey, it's gone! #2, you go check for it behind those 3 curtains.

Pikachu: (Silently) Eep!

As the Duskull opened one pair of shades, Pikachu immediately moves out of the way.

By dodging curtains, Pikachu seems invisible.

Duskull 2: Sorry, no Ash toy here.

Booster: You two couldn't find water if you were Magikarps! #3 you go with him.

Duskull 3: Duh, Aye, aye, Booster sir.

Pikachu: (Silently) Oh, darn it! This is gonna be tougher!

With added difficulty, Pikachu still acted silent and stealthy like a ninja to dodge the two Duskulls.

Duskull 2: Once again, not here.

Duskull 3: Yeah, boss, you are kinda stupid.

Booster: You're the one to talk, #3! I'm comin' in!

The three all pull open every curtain at the same time to find Pikachu!

Pikachu: Yikes!

Booster: Aw man! It's only Pikachu! Where is my doll? (Starts to cry)

Pikachu: (looks up) THUNDER!

A bolt of powerful lightning blasts the cranny above Pikachu. A small, yet slightly burnt, Ash doll falls down.

Booster: Huh? It's my Ash toy! (Picks up Ash doll) I guess you aren't so bad after all!

Here, I'll let you keep this. (Pulls out an amulet)

The Party receives an "Amulet"!

Well, gotta go! (Walks up to door) You, the reader's, first name. (Door unlocks) Come on, Duskulls!

Mew: (Turns back to normal) Hey! Wait!

Meowth: Lemme use that Amulet.

Pikachu: Sure, it smells like Primape urine anyway.

Meowth: (Puts on Amulet) Hey, I feel stronger!

Geno: Hello? We have to get Togepi?

Pikachu: Right!

As the party exits to the balcony, two jesters are there to stop them. One is a Mr. Mime with knives; the other was a Machoke on a ball.

Mr. Mime: …

Machoke: Hey! Where do you think you're going!

Geno: We must get past!

Mr. Mime: We can't let you do that. Can we, Knife Guy?

Knife Guy (Machoke): Nope, Grate Guy!

Mew: Knife Guy and Grate Guy?

Pikachu: Fine, I guess we'll just have to zap you guys! Thundershock!

Pikachu fires a bolt of lightning at Knife Guy. However, he blocked with his twin daggers, and the resulting blast had little effect, despite the metal on the blades.

Pikachu: Huh? Weird, I thought that would work.

Meowth: Expect a twerp to screw up an attack! Watch this! Terrorize!

A giant Gengar appear behind Meowth. When it shot out its tongue, magenta light fired out of its mouth, scaring the two Guys. Once again, Knife Guy didn't really seem fazed, but Grate Guy was terrified the worst.

Mew: Hey! I read their minds, and Grate Guy has a weakness to Moves! Knife Guy has a resistance!

Pikachu: Okay, Mew and Geno, you two attack Grate Guy! Meowth and I will go after Knife Guy!

Meowth: Why do I have to work with a twerp like you!

Pikachu: Thun…der…sho-

Meowth: Okay, okay! Jeez!

Knife Guy: Take this! (Throws knife)

The flying dagger was blocked by the coin on Meowth's head. Meowth then took out Weedle, spun it, and then tossed it at Grate Guy. On contact, the little Weedle did a Poison Sting move on the Machoke, making him fall off his ball.

Mew: Take this! Swift!

Geno: And, Aurora Beam!

The combination of energy stars and freezing wave knocked Knife Guy over.

Meanwhile…

Grate Guy: Ouch!

Pikachu: Yah! (Slams Knife Guy)

Grate Guy: Oof!

The Machoke then pulled out a horn and blew into it, making a echo wave appear and strike Pikachu. Grate Guy then walked over and punched Pikachu down.

Pikachu: …? mmph!

Meowth: Yo, say something!

Pikachu: …!

Grate Guy: Haw! My Echofinder worked! Now you can't talk, and better yet, use Moves!

Meowth: Too bad you forgot my claws!

Grate Guy: Oops!

Meanwhile…

Mew: Now! Masamura!

Geno: And Geno Whirl!

Mew cut with her Masamura energy sword. Geno threw a disk of light at Knife Guy, leaving him limp.

Knife Guy: Let's get them!

Grate Guy: Whoop-de-F'ing-doo!

Knife Guy hopped on top of Grate Guy's right arms, which did an acrobatic stand with his open left arms.

Guys: Meteor Swarm!

Many stars of light flashed in the area, damaging all four fighters.

Pikachu: Ouch!

Mew: Oof!

Meowth: Okay, now youse get it!

Meowth used a Head butt on Grate Guy's ball, making both guys fall and knocking out Knife Guy on the landing.

Pikachu: Now! Thundershock!

Mew: Psychic!

Meowth: Pay Day!

Geno: Aurora Beam!

The team's last efforts made a huge explosion when combined, blasting Grate Guy unconscious and zinging all four heroes off the balcony. When they landed, they were at the front of a Chapel.

Pikachu: Eh?

End chapter 9.


End file.
